1. Field
Aspects of embodiments relate to an energy storage system case and an energy storage system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy storage system is associated with a renewable energy system or a power system to store power when the load power demand is small and allow use of the stored power when the load power demand is large.
Since the energy storage system includes a plurality of secondary batteries and control modules controlling the plurality of secondary batteries, it needs to have a waterproof and vibration-proof structure for protecting the plurality of secondary batteries and control modules from an external environment, such as impacts or moisture permeation.
For this purpose, various methods, such as silicon processing, O-ring (rubber or silicon) processing, and foaming (liquid) processing are applied in an assembly process of the energy storage system; however, if is not easy to realize an adhesion structure between assembly parts according to part assembly surface flatness or conditions thereof. This is because a part assembly surface should be flat, but it is not possible to planarize in an actual process. Also, in the case of a liquid, a curing process is time-consuming and is not easy.
Also, it is not easy to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the control modules to the outside thereof.